Dois passos para o amor
by Jaqq Quel
Summary: Ele é um milionario rico e sem juizo,ela uma imigrante que ñ tem onde cair morta. O destino os uni através de um testamento uma condição, assim surge um casamento e mais tarde um amor.Um passo os leva para o altar, dois passos para o amor. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 Duas vidas

1º Duas vidas

As ruas estavam praticamente vazias também pudera àquela hora da noite as avenidas cobertas de neves o frio do inverno cortando a pele sem titubear .Quem em sã consciência ousaria sair das cobertas???Um loiro de expressivos olhos azuis ousava enfrentar a fúria da estação que se iniciava.

Naruto caminhava tranqüilamente tendo as ruas só para si ,seu dia havia sido "agitado" acordará ás 14:00 horas depois de ter chegado ao amanhecer de uma noitada em um bar.

Seus passos eram lentos ...Passos pois carros não ultrapassavam a grossa camada de neve.

_Cara você demorou .(Bufou um rapaz moreno com cara de poucos amigos debruçado sobre o balcão)

_Foi mal é que meu pai pegou no meu pé não queria que eu saísse, ultimamente ele esta muito carente.(Naruto agora ocupava uma cadeira ao lado do amigo)...Um uísque ...(Pediu assim que o garçom se aproximou)

_Hummm...Sei toda vez é a mesma coisa você coloca a maior pilha pra gente sair e depois é o ultimo a chegar.(Rosnou tomando o pouco de bebida que ainda restava no copo)

_Ta Sasuke já entendi ...Eu já pedi desculpas ...(Disse já irritado com a insistência do amigo) ...Onde esta o resto da rapaziada???

_Ino passou mal de novo então Garra não pode vim decidiu ficar com ela o pess...

_Que merda...! o Garra nem esta casado ainda e já deixa a Ino controlar ele desse jeito.(Bufou Naruto interrompendo Sasuke que lhe lançou um olhar de raiva)

_Deixa de ser retardado meo mês que vem ele casa com ela ,sem parar que a Ino esta esperando um filho dele ,esses desmaios dela deixam o cara preocupado. Você queria que ele viesse pra farra e deixa-se a garota sozinha???

_O Garra é um idiota mesmo !Como ele foi dar um vasilo desse???Agora ele ta ferrado ganhou dor de cabeça para o resto da vida ,por que mulher é assim cara elas vivem tentando te prender querem te dominar ,algumas se fazem de difícil tentando fazer charme, se você vacilar nem que se por um instante já era. (Terminou seu discurso certo de que dissera as palavras mais justas e verdadeiras que um homem poderia dizer)

_Meo ás vezes eu concordo com você principalmente quando a Sakura me enche o saco ,mais tem vezes que você exagera.

_Exagero???Hum quero só vê quando a Sakura te amarrar de vez ,quando isso acontecer não venha correndo atrás de mim chorando ....Puta merda... Garçom cadê meu uísque meo???(Gritou)

Naruto erguendo-se da cadeira e se apoiando no balcão para poder chamar o garçom que apareceu com um copo da bebida.

_Só isso???(Bufou)...Cara você demorou tanto que até parecia que você tinha ido fazer o uísque.

_Desculpa senhor isso não vai acontecer novamente.(O garçom falava com o tom de voz mais calmo e educado mais sua raiva era aparente também pudera tendo que lidar com o loiro que parecia ter sido mordido pelo mosquito do mau humor)

_Ta ...Ta ,me traz logo uma garrafa porque essa noite eu to a fim de encher a cara.

_Nem vem eu não vou levar marmanjo pra casa não, vai ficar aqui ,dormindo no bar.

_Nós também não vamos te carregar cara, vê se pega leve.(Sai tinha acabado de chegar com Kiba,Neji e Lee).

_Onde vocês estavam ???(Perguntou Naruto que já tinha até esquecido a falta dos amigos)

_Estávamos na pista tem umas gatinhas dançando ...Sabe como é né??? elas quase não me deixaram ir embora.(Disse Lee abrindo um sorriso de conquistador)

_Ah sim até parece ...(Disse Neji cheio de sarcasmo)...Você bateu o recorde de tocos ,nunca vi uma pessoa levar tanto fora em uma única noite e de tantas garotas diferentes.

_Não foi bem assim.(Disse Lee com bico de raiva)

Os amigos riam do moreno que agora parecia magoado enquanto tomava a cerveja que acabará de pedir ao garçom.

Hinata caminhava com os braços envolta do corpo tentando se proteger do frio cortante ,suas roupas eram finas o que a deixava mais exposta ao clima que fazia.

Cruzou a rua e deu de cara com um beco escuro que exalava um cheiro forte de urina .Há alguns meses sua rotina era andar pelas ruas sem rumo certo atrás de um emprego,mais quem empregaria uma jovem de 18 anos que não sabia ler e escrever nem se quer seu nome ela sabia ,suas roupas também não contribuíam muito essas estavam sujas e rasgadas a única parte das vestes que ainda permanecia intacta era o capuz o qual Hinata usava para se esconder .

Desde que deixará seu país de origem a fim de mudar sua vida conseguir se sustentar e realizar seus sonhos a garota vivia ilegal em um país desconhecido com pessoas que a tratavam como se fosse um lixo.

Sentou do lado da lixeira que ficava no beco o cheiro forte do lixo não incomodava mais depois de tanto tempo naquele lugar perderá até o olfato.

_Que fome.(Sussurrou antes de começar a comer um pão que tinha conseguido comprar com duas moedas que uma senhora lhe dera por ajudá-la a carregar as compras)

Hinata levou o pão á boca seu primeiro alimento do dia o que evitaria que a garota dormisse mais uma noite com o estômago vazio. Deu uma grande mordida quase engasgou-se pois antes de mastigar já tentava engolir o alimento parecia que se ela não come-se logo o pão sairia andando.

Depois de comer sentiu o cansaço tomar conta de si ,se encolheu um pouco tentando se aquecer quando ouviu passos que ficavam mais altos ,alguém se aproximava.

_O que uma belezinha como você faz aqui sozinha???(Hinata arregalou os olhos quando se deparou com um homem alto cabelos cacheados e desgrenhados que iam até seu ombro enquanto a face era dominada por uma barba grisalha que lhe dava uma aparência assustador )...


	2. Chapter 2 Destino incerto

SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE GOSTEM...AH SIM, SÓ PRA NÃO PERDER O COSTUME, REVIEWS PLEASEE...

BOA LEITURA

BJOKAS!

2 DESTINO INCERTO

_O que uma belezinha como você faz aqui sozinha?(Hinata arregalou os olhos quando se deparou com um homem alto cabelos cacheados e desgrenhados que iam até seu ombro enquanto a face era dominada por uma barba grisalha que lhe dava uma aparência assustadora)...

Hinata levantou de um súbito e se encolheu na parede atrás de si, fitou os olhos do homem a sua frente ele fazia a garota tremer de medo.

_O...O que você quer?(Perguntou tentando não gagueja)

_Eu não quero nada princesa só acho que uma belezinha como você não devia ficar sozinha em um lugar como esse algum maluco ...Sei lá pode aproveitar a situação.(Disse com um sorriso macabro brincando em seus lábios)

-Eu...Eu preciso ir.(Falou Hinata para logo depois começar a andar a fim de sair do beco)

_Espera ai pra quê a pressa?(Perguntou segurando a garota pelo braço)

_Me solte você esta me machucando.(Pediu Hinata sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si)

_Calma gracinha...(Sussurrou no ouvido da garota que sentiu asco ao perceber o bafo quente com cheiro forte de bebida e cigarro tocar sua pele)

_Me solta ...Me solta(Ela começou a espernear quando ele a prensou sobre a parede)

_Pare de se mexer vai ser rápido quando você menos esperar já acabou ,e além do mais você vai gostar boneca.

Ele beijava o pescoço alvo da garota que estremecia se sentindo suja a cada toque que aquele monstro lhe dava.

_Pare ...Pare...(Agora as lágrimas lhe preenchiam a face)

O homem parecia não ouvir nenhuma palavra, nenhum apelo da garota que gritava a plenos pulmões rezando para que alguém estivesse passando pelo lugar e viesse ao seu auxilio.

Hinata se debatia, por diversas vezes tentou chutar aquele homem asqueroso que tentava tirar sua pureza... uma pureza que ela manteve com o sonho infantil de que um dia seu príncipe encantado chegaria e a levaria ao altar teriam filhos lindos saudáveis que aprenderiam a ler e escrever, teriam um destino melhor que o dela, por isso atrás desse sonho a garota decidiu deixar seu país depois que sua mãe a única família que ela tinha faleceu.

_Se você não cooperar vai acabar saindo machucada.(Disse ele pegando a menina no colo por um momento depois a depositando no chão e em seguida deitando –se sobre ela )

Hinata ainda lutava para se livrar daquele ser mais era inútil, o homem jogava todo seu peso sobre a menina ,ela não tinha força contra ele que livrou-a das roupas com apenas um puxam.

_Relaxa já vai acabar.(Falou enquanto deixava um rastro de saliva pelo colo nu).

_Pelo amor de deus pare ,por tudo de mais sagrado não faça isso comigo. (Clamava em meio as lagrimas de desespero)

_Sua voz me irrita cala a boca.(Gritou estapeando ela com tamanha força que um filete de sangue escorria do canto da boca dela)

Ignorando mais uma vez o apelo da menina ele começou a abaixar suas calças sempre mantendo Hinata pressa com um de seus braços que agora esganava a garota, baixou as próprias calças até um pouco acima do joelho.

_Isso vai ser divertido.(Rosnou indo de encontro a Hinata)

As luzes eram fortes depois fracas em seguida pereciam fleches ,a musica alta uma batida alucinante, cercado por belas mulheres e um copo com bebida era tudo que ele mais gostava queria que sua vida fosse sempre essa festa, esse transe, esse êxtase que o fazia viajar para um mundo louco.

_Cara está tarde temos que ir embora.(Sasuke gritava tentando chamar a atenção de um Naruto alucinado)...Naruto...(Gritou novamente mal conseguia ouvir sua voz como o outro ouviria)

_Que é meo ...?Para de encher o saco.(Bufou enquanto levantava o copo sobre a cabeça e mexia o corpo de encontro ao de uma garota que tinha conhecido a pouco).

_Naruto precisamos ir ...Nós te dissemos que não podíamos ficar muito tempo, hoje é quarta- feira meo amanhã temos que trampa.(O moreno já estava sem um pingo de paciência ,gostava do loiro como um irmão e de certa forma eram irmãos se conheciam desde sempre ,mais desde que o loiro perderá a mãe parecia que ele tinha parado no tempo e esquecido de crescer)

_Não você já vai tão cedo?(Perguntou manhosa uma mulher de cabelos curtos loiros e olhos negros que estava nos braços do garoto).

_Não gatinha eu vou ficar contigo...Pode ir embora .(Disse sem parecer ligar para a presença dos amigos)

_Mais e você? vai ficar?

_Vou! a noite é uma criança meo agora são apenas 2:30 ,pode ir cara nos vemos depois.(Naruto em momento algum encarava o amigo)

_Falo! se é isso que você quer nos vemos depois.(Disse apertando a mão do loiro em uma despedida)

Sasuke e os outros foram embora deixando Naruto "sozinho",mais na animação que ele estava não sentiria falta de ninguém só queria curtir a noite sem ninguém para pegar no seu pé.

Hinata não tinha mais forças sentia sua cabeça vazia como se não existisse mais o que pensar nem o que fazer ,sentia que seu mundo estava desmoronando .Porque a vida era tão injusta com ela?Será que deus a estava castigando?Será que existia mesmo um deus ?Milhões de perguntas passavam pela cabeça dela ao mesmo tempo que parecia que ela não tinha mais pensamentos, uma mistura confusa tomava conta dela enquanto seu estômago embrulhava de nojo daquele ser que se mantinha sobre ela.

Fechou os olhos se dando por vencida, o que quer que aquele monstro fosse fazer que o fizesse o mais rápido possível mais depois desejava que ele a matasse não queria viver com aquela lembrança atordoando-a.

_Isso vai ser divertido.(Ouviu ele dizendo antes de sentir o corpo dele fazendo peso sobre o seu desnudo)

Apertou os olhos e torceu a cara fazendo carreta de nojo quando ouviu um estalo seco próximo de si. Sentiu-se leve percebeu que o monstro não a enforcava mais...Será que tinha acabado?Abriu os olhos lentamente ainda com medo de ver aquele homem ,notou aliviada que ele não estava mais no seu campo de visão ,girou os olhos para a esquerda depois deixou a cabeça pende para a direita foi quando viu ele parado, notou que tinha a face em puro terror parecia que ele olhava pra alguém mais a lixeira tapava sua visão.

_Você esta maluca poderia ter me matado com essa coisa.(Pode ouvir o homem rosnar com sua voz rouca enquanto gotículas de saliva saiam de sua boca)

_Ah ...Creio que não ...Não tenho tanta sorte.(Uma voz feminina respondeu)

Quando ouviu uma voz que não era a daquele homem sentiu um alivio invadir seu ser sentou no chão tentando tapar o corpo com o pouco de roupa que ainda estava intacto, seja lá quem fosse ela não queria que a visse daquela forma tão deplorável.

_Vagabunda ...Depois de quase me matar ainda fica zombando de mim?(Hinata não sabia como a outra se mantinha tão firme ,só de ouvir aquela voz ela já sentia seu corpo inteiro se contrair de medo)

_Ora Buldogue se eu fosse você não falaria assim com uma pessoa armada ainda mais se essa pessoa é uma mulher de TPM.(Ela parecia se divertir com a situação)...Anda caí fora se não quer levar um tiro bem nos fundios.

Hinata ouviu um outro estalo e viu o homem a pouco chamado de Buldogue sair correndo sem nem ao menos ter erguido as calças. Ouviu som de passos vindo em sua direção podia ser alguém perigoso mais a menina não tinha forças para correr.

_Você esta bem?(Agora ela pode ver a face de seu salvador ou melhor de sua salvadora)

Era uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros olhos castanhos ,parecia ser amigável apesar da cara brava e de portar uma arma em uma das mãos.

_Es..estou...(Gaguejou devido ao nervosismo e pelo frio)

_Que bom ...Vista isso .(Mandou jogando um casaco para a menina)

_Obrigada.(Agradeceu enquanto colocava a roupa sentindo seu corpo se aquecer aos poucos).

_Venha comigo.(Mandou ,mais Hinata não obedeceu ela olhava a estranha de forma interrogativa)...Anda menina eu não vou te fazer nada, quero ajudá-la.

_Como posso confiar em você se nem ao menos sei seu nome?(Sabia que não estava em condições de fazer perguntas como aquela mais a vida a ensinou que deveria desconfiar de qualquer um mesmo que esse qualquer um tivesse acabado de salvar sua vida).

__Menina você é muito desconfiada .O que eu faria contigo?Roubá-la? acredito que você não tenha um tostão no bolso ,na verdade nem bolso você tem... (Disse fitando o corpo da garota coberto apenas com o casaco que a pouco ela mesma tinha lhe dado)...Será que eu quero molestá-la?(Perguntou sarcástica_)...Desculpe flor você é linda, mais o que eu gosto você não tem.(Falou divertida)

Hinata não sabia se podia confiar na mulher a sua frente mais sabia que ela não tinha outra opção ou seguia aquela mulher ou ficava ali na rua a mercê de homens como aquele ,talvez da próxima vez ela não teria a mesma sorte que tivera há pouco, ponderou e abriu a boca a fim de pedir desculpas mais a mulher foi mais rápida.

_Tsunade .(Disse)

_Hã?(Perguntou Hinata não entendendo)

_Tsunade esse é o meu nome e o seu?

_Hi...Hinata.

_Hummm bonito nome, venha comigo Hinata não vou machuca-lá quero apenas ajudar você.(Disse estendendo uma mão que a morena aceitou dessa vez sem pensar duas vezes)


	3. Chapter 3 O dono do mundo

EU SEI QUE TEM MUITA GENTE DETESTANDO, QUERENDO MATAR O NARUTO, MAS CALMA PESSOAL, MUITA CALMA, EM BREVE O NARUTO VAI MELHORAR, MAS ENQUANTO ISSO NÃO ACONTECE ELE VAI SER BEM CANALHA MESMO, DE QUALQUER FORMA, CONTINUEM LENDO A FIC POIS EU GARANTO QUE ELA É BOA, MODESTIA A PARTE . KKK...BEM SE VCS NÃO GOSTAREM DA FIC DEIXEM UM REVIEW E ME DIGAM O PORQUE BELEZA?

BOA LEITURA

BJOKAS!

3 O DONO DO MUNDO

_Hummm bonito nome, venha comigo Hinata não vou machuca-lá quero apenas ajudar você.(Disse estendendo uma mão que a morena aceitou dessa vez sem pensar duas vezes)

Andavam por ruas estreitas com péssima iluminação na verdade aquele ponto da cidade não era dos melhores. Hinata tremia cada vez mais apesar do casaco de pele que cobria seu corpo, sentia dó em pensar em quantos animais deviam ter sido mortos para que apenas um casaco foi feito ,onde ela morava era muito distante da cidade. A garota sempre morou no interior era como um bicho do mato e na verdade naquele momento estava se sentindo como um animal.

_Onde você esta me levando?(Perguntou quando avistou uma rua movimentada com mulheres trajando roupas curtas e provocantes)

_Pra a minha casa.(Respondeu andando um passo a frente da menina)

Hinata olhou em volta e chegou a conclusão que era impossível alguém viver em um lugar como aquele, fitou um sobrado com luz vermelha e uma musica alta que ela concluiu ser daquele lugar,caros bonitos ocupavam o espaço entre um lugar no meio fio estacionados de qualquer jeito, arregalou os olhos em pânico ao perceber que Tsunade entrava no sobrado, parou na porta sem coragem de acompanhar a mulher.

_O que foi?(Perguntou Tsunade sentindo falta da companhia da garota)

_É...Humm bomm...Eu te espero aqui fora.(Disse pensando que ela precisava resolver alguma coisa naquele lugar mais que logo sairia e assim poderiam continuar a caminhada até sabe-se lá onde)

_Como assim me espera aqui fora?Deixa de besteira menina, essa é minha casa.(Disse percebendo o desconforto de Hinata)

_Casa?Mais isso não se parece com uma casa.(Ergueu a cabeça e fitou a fachada onde tinha uma placa grande com letras em negrito)

_Veja só se eu posso com isso! pra quem dormiu na rua você esta muito exigente Hinata. Esse é meu lar e será seu também isso é claro se você não preferir voltar pra rua e encontrar com um outro buldogue da vida.(disse zangada)

_Não isso não...(Tratou de dizer já sentindo o terror tomando conta de si)

_Então pare de frescura e me siga.(Sentenciou ultrapassando a porta deixando Hinata pra trás)

A garota ponderou por mais algum tempo ,Tsunade tinha razão não poderia ficar na rua não abandonou seu pais para mendigar em outro.

Seguiu a loira e deparou-se com um lugar ainda mais barulhento risadas altas homens e mulheres pareciam se divertir com aquele ambiente,Hinata viu quando a loiro subia uma escada e mesmo sem saber onde essa a levaria decidiu que o melhor era segui-la.

_Que lugar é esse ?(Perguntou assim que entrou em um quarto que a loiro disse ser onde ela ficaria)

_Essa é minha casa ,quando cheguei aqui fiquei como você sem ter para onde ir ,foi quando fiz esse lugar para mulheres como eu e você.

_Como assim mulheres como nós?(Hinata perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida)

_Ilegais querida ,todas as mulheres que estão aqui vieram de outros paises aqui tem mexicanas, africanas,Cubanas ,Brasileiras em fim tem mulheres dos quatro cantos do mundo todas tentando mudar de vida ,elas assim como você tinham o mesmo sonho mais como tempo aprenderam da pior forma a viver a realidade e esquecer os sonhos.(Disse enquanto ia em direção á porta)...Vista as roupas que estão no guarda roupa pode dormir na cama da direita ,te aconselho a nem chegar perto dessa cama ...(Disse apontando pra cama onde a menina ia sentar)...Karin tem muito ciúmes dessa cama.(Terminou de falar e saiu do quarto)

Hinata não gostava daquilo mais tinha que admitir que dormir em uma cama macia com lençóis limpos depois de meses era a melhor coisa do mundo, achou que não conseguiria dormir com a barulheira mais enganou-se pois depois de alguns minutos já passeava pelo reino dos sonhos.

_Nossa esse é seu apartamento?(Perguntou a loira ofegante)

_Hummrummm...(Respondeu mantendo os lábios no pescoço da garota como se fosse um vampiro tentando lhe sugar todo o sangue)

_Nossa...Ahhh...É lindo.(Elogiava mais o Naruto não estava muito afim de elogios)

O loiro prensou a garota contra a parede enquanto chupava o a orelha da garota que hora ou outra soltava gemidos abafados por ela mesma que mordia os lábios tentando se conter.

_Ei...Ei espera.(Disse quando sentiu as mãos de Naruto retirarem sua blusa)

O Garoto ignorou na verdade ele se quer estava escutando estava tão fora de si que não escutava mais nada.

Naruto ergueu uma das pernas da menina e levou essa até sua cintura roçando a intimidade da garota na sua sem pudor algum, retirou a própria camisa deixando um abdômen bem definido a mostra ,teria aquela garota como teve tantas outras ele era o dono do mundo,ela era gostosa do jeito que ele gostava não lembrava de seu nome nem precisava.

Retirou a calça que ela usava aproveitando o ato para distribuir beijos pelas pernas finas da garota ,queria possuí-la e faria isso agora.

_Porra ...(Bufou quando ouviu ao longe o toque da companhia )

Quem estaria batendo em sua porta aquela ora da manhã eram 6 horas e ele estava no apartamento que tinha ganho de seu pai para evitar que o garoto continuasse usando sua casa como motel.

_Não vai abrir ?(Perguntou a garota enquanto procurava suas vestes pelo chão)

_Não ...deve ser algum dos meus amigos chatos deixa pra lá.(Falou antes de voltar a investir contra a menina )

Um novo toque na porta seguido de mais um e mais um...

_Merda quem esta enchendo o saco.(Já sem paciência Naruto foi em direção á porta e abriu deparando-se com uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos claros como os dele)...Ino...?

A loira entrou sem pedir licença e fitou a outra garota que tinha um olhar de superioridade apesar da cena um tanto constrangedora.

_Mande essa vagabunda embora preciso falar com você.(Disse Ino para Naruto que coçava a cabeça e sorria achando a cena divertida)

_Quem é essa ai Naru?(A garota perguntou enquanto abraçava o loiro pela cintura e distribuía pequenos beijos em seu peito)

_Não é ninguém .(Afirmou divertido)

_Mande ela embora Naruto.(Pediu Ino)

_Ora Ino não temos nada para conversar vá você embora ,não esta vendo que sua presença nos atrapalha?

_Bom pois bem se não vai mandar essa vangabundinha ai embora vou falar na frente dela mesmo.(Falou com olhar ameaçador que Naruto ignorou)...Vim falar do nosso filho.(Disse encarando a face do loiro que mudou de um ar debochado para uma face de raiva)

_Vá embora querida nos vemos depois(Naruto dispensou a garota pendurada em seu pescoço)

_Mais...?O que esta acontecendo lindo que história é essa de filho?

_Não te interessa vá embora.(Disse recolhendo as roupas da menina e dando pra ela que indignada vestiu-as rapidamente e foi embora sem encarar o loiro)

_Pronto meo estamos sozinhos...(Falou enquanto fechava a porta com a chave)...O que tem o seu filho.(Ele deu muita ênfase a palavra "seu filho")

_Nosso filho você quer dizer...


	4. Chapter 4 Meu filho?

ESTÁ AÍ MAIS UM CAPITULO E O NARUTO AINDA É UM CANALHA ¬¬º KKKK.

BOA LEITURA

BJOKAS!

4 MEU FILHO?

_Nosso filho você quer dizer...(Disse Ino sustentando uma pose superior)

Naruto caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao pequeno bar que ficava do outro lado da sala ,pegou um copo para logo depois depositar a bebida escolhida e rumar para a confortável poltrona que lhe dava uma boa visão da loira que ainda se mantinha ereta encarando meticulosamente cada passo que o rapaz dava.

_Senti sua falta...(Começou Ino indo em direção a poltrona e parando na frente de Naruto que agora tinha a cabeça baixa encarando o copo em suas mãos)

_Fale logo mulher, não acredito que tenha vindo me procurar essa hora da manhã apenas pra me dizer que sente saudades de mim. (Zombou ofertando a garota um sorriso largo que escondia muito bem seu nervosismo)

_Mesmo que não acredite eu senti saudades de você eu te amo Naruto eu...eu sempre...Sempre te amei é por isso que me dói a forma como você me trata.

_Como espera que eu te trate ?(Perguntou enquanto erguia-se da poltrona em um salto a fim de ficar o mais longe possível da garota).

_Eu ...Eu pensei que no momento em que ficasse sabendo que teríamos um bebê você viria até mim...(Começou chorosa mais foi interrompida pelo rapaz)

_Jura que você pensou isso mesmo?(A pergunta agora ganhara um tom sarcástico)...Não calma ai... talvez eu devesse ter ti levado flores rosas certo?Ou algo mais pensado girassóis para combinar com a cor de seus cabelos ou copos de leite e lírios ... O que acha?

_Não me importo com o seu sarcasmo eu te amo e te perdôo.(Falou ocupando um lugar no sofá vermelho)

_Me perdoa...(Repetiu entre gargalhadas forçadas)...Ino não se iluda eu não sinto nada por você não sinto nem nunca sentirei, deixa de loucura , vai viver a sua vida e me deixa em paz(Rosnou jogando o copo que se chocou com a parede oposta se espatifando em pequenos pedaços de vidro).

_Como quer que eu esqueça que estive em seus braços se isso era tudo que eu queria ?(Ino mantinha a face sofrida mais a voz um tanto exaltada)...Se tenho um pedaço seu crescendo no meu ventre me trazendo lembranças suas.(A garota agora abraçava sua barriga enquanto tinha os azuis pregados em Naruto que apenas se limitava a coçar a cabeça e a barba pra fazer de forma impaciente)

_Aquilo foi apenas um engano !(Afirmou mais dessa vez falava de forma pausada como um professor que tenta ensinar frações para uma criança de três anos).

_Um engano?Não me pareceu um engano ,você parecia saber o que fazia e pelo que pode ver fez muito bem pois aqui estou grávida e daqui sete meses terei um bebê nos braços.(Ela quase cuspiu as palavras já descendo do salto levantando do sofá e indo em direção ao rapaz com o dedo erguido rente ao a face de Naruto)

_Eu estava bêbado merda...B-E-B-A-D-O ...(Falou as palavras pausadamente tentando fazer com que Ino compreendesse)

_Ora não me venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada Naruto, você tinha bebido ...Estava bêbado sim, mais isso não é desculpa não te redime de porra nenhuma ,estou grávida e te aviso só uma coisa não vou ter essa criança sozinha não serei mãe solteira.(Agora todo o amor que a garota demonstrava a pouco ia pelo ralo e ela se mostrava mais calculista)

_Por mim você fica solteira !Sabe porque Ino?(Perguntou mais não esperou que ela respondesse)...Porque pra mim você não serve pra nada ,fui um idiota de ter caído na sua mais não vou cair de novo ,transei com você uma vez apenas...Quer que eu acredite que esse filho que espera é meu ?(Sentia o sangue subir a cabeça nunca sentira tanto ódio de alguém como sentia agora pela aquela mulher)

_Esse filho é seu eu juro.

_Sua jura não quer dizer nada .Você namora com o Garra a muito tempo esse filho pode muito bem ser dele ou de qualquer outro...(Ino calou o loiro com um tapa)

Naruto sentiu a face queimar devido ao tapa que a garota lhe dera, levou a mão a face estapeada ,sentiu vontade de revidar a agressão mais nunca tinha batido em uma mulher e não faria isso mesmo achando que Ino merecia.

_Você é um canalha ...Como pode dizer isso? Como? Como? (Ela revezava gritos histéricos e socos no peito do rapaz)

_Parar com isso...(Naruto não conseguia mais se conter tinha que tirar aquela mulher de perto dele, foi quando segurou os pulsos da garota e a jogou no sofá).

Ino olhou Naruto assustada não esperava aquela reação dele.

_Droga olha o que você me fez fazer garota...Parar de arrumar confusão já disse que essa criança que você espera não é minha ,não insista mais ,me deixa. Porque você não corre atrás do pai do seu filho?Se for o Garra ele vai assumir como já esta fazendo.(Naruto ouvia as palavras saindo de sua boca mais ela mesma não conseguia acreditar nas próprias palavras)

Como um vacilo cometido uma única vez podia trazer tantos problemas? Lembrava vagamente da noite em que passou com Ino estava muito bêbado ,era uma sexta feira 2 de maio dia em que sua mãe falecera, sentia –se um bebê chorão afinal mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda sofria com a ausência dela ,os piores dias eram os de datas comemorativas como o aniversario dela ou o dia das mães .Já tinha virado um ritual sempre que lembrava dela com tristeza decidia beber ,o álcool ajudava Naruto a deixar suas angústias de lado.

Estava em uma balada não tinha visto Ino até que altas horas da madrugada a garota se aproximou dele ,não sabia como mais acabou convidando-a para ir até seu apartamento ,qualquer pessoal podia achar aquilo era uma mera desculpa mais para ele não aquela era a mais pura verdade não trairia Garra e o faria sofrer de propósito .O ruivo era seu amigo desde sempre cresceram juntos a mãe de Garra era cozinheira da família Uzumaki morava em uma pequena casa aos fundos da mansão suntuosa do família.

_Vá embora Ino.(Expulsou já cansado)

_Ok...Certo eu vou embora mais essa conversa não acaba aqui.(Ino terminou a frase e saiu batendo a porta com força atrás de si).


	5. Chapter 5 Inconveniente

FINALMENTE NARUTO E HINA VÃO SE CONHECER, ESSE ENCONTRO É DE UMA FORMA UM TANTO INCONVENIENTE, HIPER CONSTRAGEDORA PARA HINATA QUE VAI TOMAR UM BELO SUSTO AO ENCONTRAR O LOIRINHO EM UMA SITUAÇÃO UM POUCO, DIGAMOS, INTIMA . .

BOA LEITURA

BJOKAS!

6 INCONVENIENTE

_Por que esta me contando isso?(Perguntou Hinata intrigada)

Tsunade encarou a garota por alguns instantes depois desviou o olha para o chão e ajeitou-se mais na beirada da cama.

_Sabe querida ,todos nos temos uma coisinha que faz com que nosso destino seja ainda mais incerto...(A loira deu uma pausa enquanto observava a morena que não mudou a expressão)...O livre arbítrio Hinata ...Temos livre arbítrio para fazer o que bem entender de nossas vidas, eu fiz uma escolha talvez não tenha sido a mas acertada, mais no momento em que me encontrava era a única alternativa que me restava. Quando lhe trouxe pra cá não pensei em transformar você em uma prostituta , quero que você mesma faça suas escolhas se não quiser ficar aqui eu entenderei mais se ficar farei o possível para ajudá-la.

A loira estava sendo honesta ,e Hinata percebeu isso pois assim que Tsunade parou de falar um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da garota ,que surpreendeu-se com a própria atitude pois a muito tempo não sentia vontade de sorrir, mais sentir-se protegida era tudo que ela queria e precisava naquele momento.

_Eu fico...(Falou sem nem pensar)...Mais não quero ficar aqui de favor , quero trabalhar pra poder pagar o tempo que eu ficar aqui.

_Mais trabalhar do que?

Depois de pensar um bom tempo Naruto decidiu voltar para casa ,sua cabeça latejava, não queria mais pensar em Ino e no filho dela ,dizia para si mesmo que o bebê não era seu mais na verdade não tinha certeza de nada.

Estacionou o carro de qualquer forma sem nem ao menos se importar com o a bronca que receberia.

Entrou em casa na ponta do pé não estava afim de discutir com seu pai aquela hora.

_Muito bonito!Isso é hora de chegar em casa?Esqueceu que hoje você começa á trabalhar na empresa comigo?(Yondaime bufava ,quase babava de tanta raiva)

_Calma Yondaime, você não pode ficar nervoso.(Kakashi advertia o amigo que parecia ignorá-lo)

Naruto subiu os degraus da escada para assim ficar de cara com seu pai que se mantinha postado no ultimo degrau da escada.

_Onde pensa que vai?(O loiro passou direto pelo pai sem parecer vê-lo, atitude que deixou Yondaime ainda mais furioso).

_Vou dormir depois conversamos.(Respondeu Naruto com a voz embargada devido ao efeito do álcool que ainda dominava seu corpo).

_Não vai dormir coisa nenhuma .(Yondaime caminhou atrás do filho que continuou seu caminho a passos rápidos ignorando os chamados do homem)...Naruto venha aqui...Estou lhe chamando.

_Deixa ele homem.(Kakashi tinha o semblante preocupado enquanto se mantinha como guarda costa do amigo)

_Olhe aqui moleque mal educado, se pensa que pode chagar essa hora sem dar explicações esta muito enganado...(Yondaime alcançou Naruto e segurou o cotovelo do rapaz com força o obrigando a parar)

_O que você quer?Me deixa em paz...(Naruto gritava a plenos pulmões mostrando o quanto estava exaltado)

Naruto estava furioso com tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida ,queria muito descontar toda sua raiva e frustração em alguém ,podia ser qualquer um e naquele momento seu pai estava pedindo para ser a cobaia.

_Naruto olhe pra mim...(Ordenava em vão ,pois o rapaz ao ouvir aquilo limitou-se a fechar os olhos com força, parecendo uma criança mimada).

Pareciam dois meros desconhecidos e não pai e filho ,um fio invisível parecia ligar os orbes azuis de Yondaime que não desgrudavam d face inexpressível de Naruto.

_Chega de fazer tudo que lhe dá na telha Moleque, quero saber onde esteve a noite inteira.

_Cena de ciúmes agora papai?(Perguntou Naruto entre risos enquanto abria os orbes para finalmente encarar o pai com o mesmo olhar)

Yondaime não pode conter mais sua e deferiu um soco na face esquerda do filho que soltou um ruído abafado de dor, realmente não era seu dia a mesma face que horas antes tinha sido esbofeteada por Ino agora sentia uma nova agressão.

_O que você fez homem?(Kakashi correu em direção ao amigo que ainda mantinha o punho erguido e o filho sobre seu controle)...Já chega isso foi longe demais largue-o Yondaime.(O homem forçava a mão do loiro afim de desprendê-las do casaco de Naruto)

Depois de muita insistência e um pouco de força, Kakashi conseguiu soltar o rapaz que sem espera desceu as escadas pulando dois degraus de cada vez chegando ao térreo e saindo em disparada pela porta.

_Viu ele saiu de novo sabe-se lá o que esse desmiolado vai aprontar agora.(Bufou Yondaime sentado no chão com a respiração acelerada ,a raiva ainda teimava em se manter presente)

_Aiii, eu não me sinto confortável nessa roupa e esses sapatos.(Disse Hinata pela malíssima vez enquanto conferia sua figura no espelho)

_Pare de reclamar garota, eu empresto minhas botas de bico fino, cano alto linda e você só sabe ficar ai reclamando feito idiota.(Ralhou Karin soltando faíscas pelos olhos enquanto separava vestidos e os colocavam expostos na cama)

_Des...Desculpa...(Pediu Hinata com a voz cortada)

Aquela ruiva inibia a morena ,seu olhar era assustador ,Karin parecia que a qualquer momento pularia em seu pescoço.

_Então como estamos?(Perguntou Tsunade entrando no quarto das garotas e fixando seu olhar na agora pupila)

_Esta tudo bem ,estou pronta.(Hinata puxava o vestido pra baixo enquanto apresentava um sorriso mais que nem de longe parecia verdadeiro)

Hinata trajava um vestido vermelho que tinha um palmo abaixo do bumbum, de alças finas, com o busto rendado ,as botas e a maquiagem que Karin fizera na menina a deixava com cara de mulher.

_Esta bem?Estou percebendo.(Tsunade disse irônica)...Criança não precisa fazer isso se não quiser.

_Mais eu quero! já lhe dei minha palavra não vou voltar atrás.(Falou decidida)

_Certo então vamos descer os clientes já estão chegando.

Hinata seguiu Tsunade pelos corredores estreitos e longo alcançavam as escadas para um grande salão que já era ocupado por alguns senhores todos de boa aparência.

_Nossa clientela é composta de executivos ,empresários ,fazendeiros e herdeiros ricos.(Tsunade Sussurrou para a menina)

Hinata não imaginava que pudesse se sentir pior do que já estava, mais agora sabia que as coisas podiam piorar e muito. Assim que pisou um pé no salão todos os olhares foram em sua direção ,era como se ela estivesse despida na presença de estranhos, aqueles homens a olhavam como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne, aquilo embrulhou o estômago da garota que sentiu um gosto amargo de vômito lhe subir há garganta a fazendo engasgar tentando manter seu jantar onde ele devia ficar.

_Noite Tsunade...(Cumprimentou um homem de aproximadamente 50anos cabelos negros olhos cor de mel que ficavam quase escondidos por conta dos óculos fundo de garrafa que ele usava)

_Ahhh...Noite senhor Yoshi ,quanto tempo.(Tsunade retribuiu o cumprimento com dois beijos estalados nas bochechas do homem)

_E essa quem é?(Perguntou mirando Hinata e deixando claro que seu único interesse desde o começo era chegar perto da menina)

_Ela é Hinata.(Tsunade percebeu o desconforto da menina que tinha as faces em brasa e os olhos lacrimejantes)

_Muito prazer Hinata ,sou Koike Yoshi. (O homem segurava as mãos tremulas da menina para depois depositar um beijo casto na pele branca)

Hinata não sabia o que dizer ,para ela não era prazer algum conhecer aquele homem, que ela pode constatar tinha mulher e de certo tinha filhos, mais como não queria ser mal educada em consideração á Tsunade, decidiu apresentar um pequeno sorriso.

_Perdão senhor Yoshi mais Hinata e eu temos assuntos a tratar .Mais sinta-se a vontade ,logo as meninas vão descer pra lhe fazer companhia.(Tsunade despistou Yoshi e guiou Hinata pelo cotovelo até o bar).

_Este homem é casado certo?(Hinata perguntou assim que chegaram ao balcão)

_Pela aliança que ele ostenta na mão esquerda acredito que sim.(Respondeu Tsunade sentando em um banquinho atrás do balcão)

_Então o que ele faz aqui?

_Não sei criança, talvez procure distração , não entro na vida pessoal dos meus clientes.(Respondeu tomando a bebida que a pouco tinha servido pra si mesma)

_Ao menos podia esconder a aliança.(Bufou Hinata cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo)...Minha mãe sempre disse que a aliança é o símbolo mais importante da união entre duas pessoas, a mão esquerda simboliza o amor por que fica do lado esquerdo que é o lado do coração, e a aliança tem que ficar no dedo onde temos a veia que vai direto até o coração. Um símbolo tão bonito para um homem tão porco.(Hinata quase cuspiu as palavras de tão indignada que estava).

_Calma garota, aqui você vai ver de tudo ,terá varias opiniões, mais não poderá expressar nenhuma. Você vai ficar aqui qualquer coisa é só me chamar ficarei perto o suficiente para ouvir seus gritos.(Dito isso Tsunade afastou-se da menina)

Depois de sair de casa Naruto rodou com o carro sem rumo ,antes mesmo que percebesse tinha anoitecido.

Estava estressado não queria voltar pra casa, decidiu ir para seu lugar favorito, poderia se distrair com as garotas. Parou o carro no estacionamento e entrou na casa que já parecia ferver aquele horário.

_Naruto ...Olá.(O loiro virou o rosto e pode destingir a face de Tsunade)

_Madame ,como esta bela .(Disse beijando a mão estendida da mulher)

_Galante como sempre...Faz muito tempo que você não aparece ,cheguei a pensar que tinha nos esquecido.(Falou aparentando tristeza)

_Sim, andei sumido, mais voltei disposto a gastar muito e me divertir imensamente.(Disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha á orelha)

_Então o que esta esperando?Sinta-se a vontade querido.

Naruto foi direto ao bar ,precisava de uma bebida para se aquecer.

_Oi anjo...(Ouviu uma voz rouca em seu ouvido)

_Karin esta linda.(Elogiou a ruiva)

_Estou !Acho que adivinhei que você viria.(Disse curvando o corpo e sussurrando próximo a boca do rapaz para depois dar-lhe um selinho)

Naruto conhecia bem as garotas da casa de Tsunade desde seus dezoito anos freqüentava o lugar, sem pensar muito Karin arrastou Naruto escada a cima rumo ao seu quarto.

_Tsunade .(Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado a loira virou para dar de cara com Yoshi)

_Algum problema?(Perguntou confusa vendo o modo discreto como o homem se dirigia a ela)

_Não...Não tem problema algum ,só preciso lhe pedir uma coisa.

_Sim pesa!

_Aquela menina Hinata, é uma garota bonita, atraente ela é nova nisso certo?(Tsunade afirmou com a cabeça)...Foi que pensei, quero ser o primeiro.(Falou sem rodeios).

_Sinto muito mais não posso ajudá-lo nisso.(Falou parecendo divertida mais ao mesmo tempo mantendo a face impassível).

_Como assim não pode me ajudar?Você me conhece Tsunade, sou cliente a muito tempo, tenho dinheiro pago quanto você quiser, fale qual é o preço.

_O problema não é dinheiro ,ela ...(Disse apontando para Hinata que servia bebidas no bar)...Hinata é apenas uma garçonete, esta aqui para servir vocês ,apenas isso.

_Ora não faça doce Tsunade, te ofereço vinte mil ,pode dar mil para a menina e ficar com o restante a única coisa que quero é ser o primeiro.(Falou abrindo a carteira e tirando um talão de cheque)

_Assim o senhor me ofende, acha mesmo que sou capaz de vender essa menina como se fosse um objeto qualquer ?(Tsunade estava possessa com a atitude do homem)...Hinata não é uma prostituta e nem será quero que a respeite se não puder fazer isso então acho melhor que se retire.

_Seria capaz de me expulsar só por causa dessa garota.

_Claro que sim.

Yoshi torceu o rosto em um sinal claro de raiva, mais limitou-se a guardar o talão na carteira .

_Até mais vê.(Despediu-se mais não esperou a mulher falar e já se encaminhou para a porta sem olhar para trás)

Tsunade passou a noite inteira despistando homens e mais homens que tentavam em vão persuadi-la com relação a Hinata , a garota se postava de forma séria atrás do balcão e sabia defende-se das cantadas ,parecia que aquele antro fazia a menina virar uma mulher hábil.

_Vá descansar um criança Ayumi fica no bar .(Disse Tsunade vendo o cansaço estampado na face de Hinata, ela nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo acordada)

_Obrigada...(Agradeceu e subiu as escadas desviando de pessoas que ocupavam os degraus)

_Quero um espumante ,anda logo garota.

_O que foi Karin?(Mesmo com a musica alta Tsunade pode ouvir a voz estridente da garota ecoar pelo salão)

_Estou pedindo a um tempão uma garrafa de espumante mais essa lesma parece não saber a diferença entre uma garrafa de pinga e um espumante.(Rosnou entre dentes).

_Não fale assim com a Ayumi ela não é sua empregada .

_Mais Tsunade preciso da ...

_Espere até que ela possa te servir.(Sentenciou Tsunade arregalando os orbes de forma ameaçadora em direção a mulher que recuou de imediato)

Hinata atravessou o corredor de olhos serrados para não ver os casais que trocavam caricias explicitas nos corredores , mais ainda assim não pode tapar seus ouvidos..."Deus como aquelas mulheres gritavam será que estavam sendo machucadas?" ela se perguntava enquanto andava.

Alcançou aliviada a maçaneta de seu quarto poderia deitar e desmaiar estava com tanto sono, entrou no quarto e nem se que ligou para ligar a luz ou trocar sua roupa só queria dormir.

Andou as cegas pelo quarto escuro até a cama que tinha ocupado noite passada, sentou na ponta dessa para poder livrar-se das botas apertadas. Hinata sentiu sua cintura ser circulada por braços fortes ,ficou em choque sem saber o que fazer, quando ouviu uma voz masculina ao seu ouvido.

_Já voltou gostosa?Cadê o espumante?(Uma voz rouca sussurrada falou em seu ouvido fazendo a garota sentir arrepios mesmo que involuntários)

Sentiu vontade de gritar mais a voz não saia queria correr mais suas pernas não a obedeciam .um temor ainda maior tomo conta de si quando sentiu uma respiração quente e descompassada em seu pescoço que em seguida recebeu um beijo seguido de lambidas e mordidas, em sua mente veio as cenas da tentativa de estupro que tinha sido vitima .

_Haaaaaaaaaa...(Finalmente o grito desprendeu-se de sua garganta)

_Haaaaaaaaaaa...(O Homem também gritou assustado)

Hinata sentiu sua cintura ser solta e ouviu passos ágeis afastando-se de si, com medo levantou da cama e de costa procurou a parede onde ficou encolhida, teve a visão embaçada quando de um súbito a luz foi acesa.

_Quem é você?(Naruto perguntou surpreso ainda mantendo o dedo no interruptor)

A menina abriu os olhos devagar e viu um rapaz loiro ,de belos olhos azuis ,reparou um pouco no jovem até que seus olhos foram baixando e sem querer se deparou com o corpo nu do rapaz que não mostrava constrangimento algum ,Hinata arregalou os olhos assustada e tratou de dar as costas para Naruto que sorria ao ver o rubor na face branca da menina.

_Como...Co...Como assim o que eu faço aqui?Eu quem devia fazer essa pergunta, esse quarto é meu.(Bufou com raiva cruzando os braços).

_Seu quarto ?Hum então Karin foi o jantar e você é a minha sobremesa? (Depois de fazer a pergunta Naruto mordeu o lábio mostrando que pensamentos nada puros dominavam sua mente)

_Ora seu ...Seu...Seu... Imbecil...(Gritou virando para encarar o rapaz mais arrependeu-se na mesma hora)

_O que foi menina? parece que nunca viu um homem!(Disse Naruto entre gargalhadas)

_Um homem tão...Tão...(Hinata não sabia xingar mais queria chamar aquele homem de algo bem feio)...Tão bobo.(Falou por fim parecendo uma criança conseguindo apenas tirar mais risos do rapaz)

_Bobo?Isso é o melhor que pode dizer?(Perguntou enquanto caminhava para a cama de Karin)

_Pare de rir de mim...(Falou já histérica)


End file.
